1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of processing biomagnetic fields generated by biocurrents resulting from activities of human brain or myocardia, and its mapping system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known a prior art multi-channel biomagnetic field imaging system which uses a magnetic sensor of superconducting quantum interference device (SQUID) in order to measure a weak magnetic field generated in the human body, estimates the positions of the sources of its biocurrent from the result of measurement, and obtains its distribution as an image. Such prior arts are disclosed, for example, in JPA-4-319334 and 5-146416.
These prior arts are concerned with principles of operation of the biomagnetic imaging systems, and do not describe any particular technical problems to be solved or its specific method suitable for practice. Further, the above-mentioned prior arts are related to the bio-activity currents generated in the brain, and do not disclose such bio-active currents in other parts of the body.
An object of the invention is to provide a method for processing and analyzing measured data of the biomagnetic fields through a simple operation.
Namely, it is the object of the invention to provide the method and a system using the same whereby a biomagnetic field map can be obtained easily from magnetic field intensities at a plurality of points of measurement, and in particular, to provide the method for displaying biomagnetic field diagram and the system thereof, which can display information changing with time or with reference to reference waveforms, and which is simple to operate.
It is another object of the invention to provide a biomagnetic field mapping display system which allows easy selection of any biomagnetic field map and visual confirmation of items of selection associated with the selection thereof.
It is still another object of the invention to provide the biomagnetic field map display system which can display an image which changes with time on real time.
It is still more object of the invention to provide the biomagnetic field map display system which can eliminate noises from respective data obtained from measurements at respective channels.
The feature of the invention for accomplishing the above-mentioned objects resides in that the method thereof comprises the steps of: displaying plurality of points of measurement at which each magnetic field emitted from the patient is measured; specifying a particular point of measurement from a plurality of displayed points of measurement for displaying information on a result of its measurement; and displaying the information on the result of measurement at the specified point of measurement, on the basis of its information stored.
Another feature of the method for displaying the information on the result of measurements at specific points of the patient based on the information stored according to the invention resides in that the information on the result of measurement is displayed on a display area with respect to a time axis of abscissa corresponding to a designated time scale.
Still another feature of the method according to the invention, which comprises the steps of: measuring magnetic fields generated in the patient at a plurality of points of measurement; and obtaining information on the results of measurements by processing the data obtained at specified points based on its data stored, resides in that the same further includes the steps of: setting conditions of a reference time; and averaging a plurality of data obtained at each specified point of measurement on the basis of the set-up conditions of the reference time.
Still more feature of the method of the invention, wherein the same comprises the steps of: measuring magnetic fields generated in the patient at a plurality of points of measurement; and processing data on the result of measurements at any specified point of measurement on the basis of its information stored, resides in that multiple data combining multiple results of measurements obtained at a plurality of points of measurement are displayed in superposition on each other.
Still another feature of the biomagnetic field display system according to the invention, which measures biomagnetic fields at a plurality of points of measurement and displays a magnetic field contour map obtained by processing data on the result of the measurements, resides in that the same comprises: a process function indication section which indicates process function items including measurement; and an analysis data display section which forms waveforms which is produced on the basis of measurements of biomagnetic fields during a specified measuring time, then displays the waveform corresponding to the specified measuring time.
Still more feature of the biomagnetic field display system according to the invention, which measures biomagnetic fields at a plurality of points of measurement and displays a magnetic field contour map obtained by processing data on the result of the measurements, resides in that the same comprises: a process function indication section which indicates process function items including measurement; and an analysis data display section which displays biomagnetic fields measured and a processed magnetic field obtained by processing the data on the biomagnetic fields measured, resides in that said analysis data display section has a scroll bar in the bottom portion thereof in which scroll frames is movable are provided, and the waveforms displayed on the analysis data display section can be enlarged to show an enlarged portion thereof corresponding to a time scale W in the scroll frame.
Still further feature of the biomagnetic field display system according to the invention, which measures biomagnetic fields generated in the patient at a plurality of points of measurement and displays a magnetic field map obtained by processing data on the result of the measurements, resides in that the same comprises: a process function indication section which indicates process function items including measurement; and an analysis data display section which displays biomagnetic fields measured and a processed magnetic field obtained by processing the data on the biomagnetic fields measured, resides in that said analysis data display section has an auxiliary channel or a reference channel relating to its analysis data in the bottom portion thereof.
Still further feature of the invention resides in that a waveform displayed on the reference channel is a bio-activity waveform relating to biomagnetic fields such as a cardiogram, brain waveform, blood stream and pressure waveform, or any of the magnetic fields indicative of the biomagnetic field and the processed magnetic field displayed.
Still another feature of the biomagnetic field map display system of the invention, which measures biomagnetic fields at a plurality of points of measurement and displays its processed magnetic filed map, is comprised of: a process function indication section for indicating process function items including measurement; an analysis data display section for displaying a measured biomagnetic field and a processed magnetic field obtained by processing the measured data; and an operating region indication section for indicating operating items corresponding to its specific processing of the biomagnetic fields, wherein said analysis data display section displays the biomagnetic field or processed magnetic field corresponding to a channel defined by a row and column, said operating region indication section indicates selection channel items, wherein said selection channel items are comprised of channel items associated with the channel defined by the rows and columns displayed on the analysis data display section, further comprising: a selection means for selecting said selection channel item; a display means for displaying a biomagnetic field or its processed magnetic field corresponding to the selected channel item on said analysis data display section; and a means for identifying the selected channel item selected from said selection channels distinct from the other channel items.
Still further feature of a biomagnetic field diagram forming system according to the invention, which uses a SQUID which is a magnetic sensor to measure biomagnetic fields at a plurality of positions which are multi-channelled, and displays a magnetic field diagram obtained by processing the measured data, resides in that the same further comprises; a time integral data forming means for forming a time integral data by integrating biomagnetic field data over a predetermined period of time and obtaining equivalent points in the data obtained; and a time integral contour map display means for displaying a contour map of time integral based on the data obtained from the time integral data.
Still more feature of the biomagnetic field diagram forming system according to the invention, which uses a magnetic sensor of SQUID to measure biomagnetic fields at a plurality of positions and displays a magnetic field diagram as a result of processing of the data obtained by the measurements, resides in that the same comprises: an analysis data display section for displaying measured biomagnetic fields and a processed magnetic field obtained by processing the measured data thereof; and an operation indication region for indicating operational items subject to data analysis, wherein said operation indication region display section displays items for entering an averaging mode and averaging conditions, wherein said analysis data display section displays a biomagnetic field on a time axis and an averaging time for its biomagnetic field, and wherein its averaging condition set-up processing is executed with the display of its waveform to facilitate visual observation.
Still more feature of the method of the invention, which includes the steps of: measuring biomagnetic fields emitted from the patient at a plurality of points; and processing the data to obtain information on the result of measurements obtained at designated points of measurement on the basis of its information stored, resides in that the same further comprises the steps of: setting a pitch between equivalent magnetic field contours; and displaying an equivalent magnetic field contour diagram obtained by connecting a plurality of points each having an equivalent magnetic field strength at the designated pitch.
Still further feature of the method of the invention, including the steps of: measuring biomagnetic fields emitted from the patient at a plurality of points; and processing the data to obtain information on the result of measurements obtained at designated points of measurement on the basis of its information stored, resides in that the same further comprises the steps of: displaying a waveform which changes with respect to the time axis; setting a plurality of periods of time on the time axis of the waveform; and displaying magnetic contour maps for the designated period of time.